Isabella's Throat Stories
by scooby823945
Summary: Here's a couple of stories you will love
1. Story 1 Swallowing Is Hard To Do

Isabella swallowed the pill, but it got stuck inbetween her big uvula and the back of her tongue. Isabella tried coughing it out, but she couldn't. Isabella then took a deep breath and the pill went down her throat. Unfortunely, the pill got stuck inbetween her vocal cords. Isabella then stuck her hand down her throat to get the pill out. After finding it, she pulls it out and swallows it again. This time, it went down her throat, into her esophagus, and into her stomach, where it dissolved in her stomach acid. After that, Isabella ate a hot dog, but she accidently chokes on it. This time, she couldn't get it out, so Phineas runs over to her, and tries to do the Hemlich, but fails. He locates the piece of hot dog inside Isabella's throat, behind her big uvula. Phineas then sticks his hand down into Isabella's throat to get it out. After grabbing it, he pulls it out and throws it in the garbage. Isabella then gets her breath back and decides to eat a hamburger instead. So after fixing the hamburger, Isabella takes a bite out of it, and chews up the hot dog. After chewing it and mashing it with her tongue, she swallows it. The piece of hamburger gets pushed from her mouth and into her throat, and the walls of her throat push it down into Isabella's esophagus, and finally, into her stomach. Inside Isabella's stomach, the piece of hamburger gets squashed up and pounded, while her stomach acid dissolves the food. Then it gets pushed into her intestine, and the intestinal walls get the nutients from the food, and more digestion happens. (I hate this ending)


	2. Story 2 Digestion Camera

Isabella turns on the camera and says "Hi" to it. Then she slowly puts the camera in her mouth. From the camera's (and ours) point of view, we see Isabella's uvula dangling in the back of her throat. Isabella also licks the camera lens with her tongue. Isabella shoves the camera further and we get a close-up of Isabella's vibrating uvula. Her uvula vibrates, until her uvula gets smacked by the camera lens. Isabella shoves the camera even further, as Isabella's uvula goes offscreen and we see the walls of Isabella's contracting throat move as she breathes. Isabella shoves the camera further down her contracting throat. We now see Isabella's vocal cords moving as she breathes. Isabella then shoves the camera so far down her throat, she accidently swallows it. The camera goes down her esophagus, and we see her esophagual lining. Finally, the camera reaches her stomach, where we see half-digested food she ate. Also, her stomach acid splashes around the camera. Unfortunally, the stomach acid makes the camera lens less reflective, and the colors become muted. After about an hour, Isabella's stomach pushes the camera into her small intestine, where the food's nutrients are stucked out. The walls of her intestine are lined with villi and other digestive things. The camera moves slowly, and after six hours, the camera finally moves into her large intestine. In her large intestine, the food is turned into poop, as the water from the food is stucked out. Finally, after ten hours, the camera reaches her rectum and Isabella poops the camera out. Isabella takes the camera out and says "Bye".


	3. Story 3: What's Inside

Isabella opened her mouth wide, so wide, Phineas could see Isabella's uvula dangling at the back of her throat. Phineas also saw Isabella had no tonsils, because they we're taken out earlier in the summer. Phineas just stared at Isabella's throat, looking at how the walls of her throat contracted when she breathed and how Isabella's uvula vibrated as she breathed. Isabella opened her mouth even wider, as Isabella's epiglottis could be seen easily now by Phineas. Also, the veins and arteries of her throat walls could be seen. Phineas looked deep down into Isabella's throat, and saw her vocal cords, moving as she breathed. Phineas looked even deeper to see Isabella's trachea. Phineas has never seen anyone's trachea, nor vocal cords, let alone Isabella's. Phineas also looked at the beginning of Isabella's esophagus. Isabella finally closed her mouth.


	4. Story 4: Not Another Jounery!

Phineas is in a toy car. Phineas was in the tiny car, and drove into potato salad, which unfortunately Isabella was eating. Phineas tryed to get out but couldn't, he was trapped. At that time, Isabella's spoon scooped up the car and some potato salad and Isabella put the spoon in her mouth. Phineas was now in Isabella's mouth, being chewed up by her. Her saliva was getting all over the car as she sloshed the potato salad in her mouth. She stopped chewing and started to swallow. Her tongue smashed the potato salad along with the car, into a big ball of chewed up food. The muscles in her throat were starting to create swallowing movements, and her uvula was wiggling violently. Isabella finally swallowed the food. The car and the potato salad went down her throat and into her long esophagus, and landed into her stomach. Isabella's gastric acid splashed all over the car and melted the tires. Phineas now gazed at Isabella's acidic stomach. Isabella's stomach was filled with her gastric acid, along with some of her half-digested lunch and bile. Her stomach was lined with mucus-covered folds which spurt out gastric acid. Her stomach then started to move and mash the food. Phineas wanted to called Isabella, but he would sound crazy if he said he was inside Isabella's stomach. Then Phineas decided to get up to Isabella's mouth, but one problem: how was he going to climb up a mucus-covered stomach and esophagus? Phineas then grabbed some suction cups and put them on his hands and feet. Phineas got out of the car and using a paddle that was in the car, he paddled his way to Isabella's stomach walls. Phineas got on the stomach wall and started to climb up the stomach wall. He avoided the gastric acid at all costs and finally made it to Isabella's esophagus. Phineas climbed up Isabella's esophagus and got to Isabella's throat. Phineas then jumbed onto Isabella's uvula, and started swinging it. Unfortunately, Isabella started gagging because Phineas was grabbing on her uvula. Isabella coughed up Phineas, along with some of her dinner, and Phineas landed safely on the table.


End file.
